The present invention relates to the selective energizing of portions of video monitor displays.
Reduction of power consumption by computer monitors is desired to accomplish energy savings and otherwise effect environmentally friendly or “green” information technology environments. Various schemes have been proposed for reducing energy usage by identifying opportunities for reducing energy provided to inactive screens or inactive windows within said screens. However, any such approach is limited in recognizing and realizing available energy expenditure and light emissions savings while still meeting the needs of a user of the screen.